Another Chance
by Vmandy
Summary: A Percy goes back in time fanfic. One which includes the primordial of time, you know, cause chaos is too busy to care about a single planet. !timetravelPercy
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N: This is my first try at writing fanfiction. It is a Percy going back in time story. Hope you like it. Reviews appreciated.**

On a large platinum throne sat a 25-foot long man with a long black beard that reached the end of his sternum, with silver wings protruding from his back. He looked no older than 30, but his eyes gave away his age. His dark golden eyes held unfathomable experience and power, barely controlled under the surface. Near him, a sand hourglass floated as though suspended in the air, and a pitch black scythe was strapped to his back. He was watching what seemed to be the birth of a baby. His nephew was born today, and yet the smile he had did not reach his eyes. His golden eyes met the baby's bronze eyes and suddenly, he felt a connection. This infant was destined to have a modicum of control over his domain. And yet, instead of joy, he felt a sense of impending doom following this realization. His brow creased in confusion as he mused over why an innocent infant would scare him so much. For a moment, the thought of looking into the fate of the little one came to him. Before he could decide, however, the aura of the infant reached him. How odd, he wondered, the little one seemed to have an aura of immense power, and yet different than what the infant's siblings had. The primordial felt a taint of darkness from within the baby. The aura wanted to control everything, to rule over everything. Nothing would be superior to it.

The primordial had a decision to make; he had to decide whether or not to give a significant portion of his power over time to the baby. As the primordial of time, he was able to see the future. He didn't like doing this as it was against the ancient laws but the circumstances were too serious; the power of his domain was boundless, it could be used to change fate itself. He had to be sure. As he used his power to peer in the future, the truth became apparent. If a high portion of his powers went to the baby, the world would be doomed. The child would rule over all, his tyranny would never end. For the world to survive and flourish, the power the baby received over time would have to be minimal.

It concerned him still to think that should he ever wish to fade away, the child could claim control over his domain and the world would suffer. That cannot be allowed to happen. Pondering over the possible solutions, one struck his mind and he liked it. Yes..The world would need a Hero. It would need someone not bound by the Ancient Laws and yet capable of challenging those in power, capable of bringing change and peace to the world. One who would not abuse this power, but use it to help the world advance, to face threats to the world.

He kept sifting through the future searching for this hero until he saw the birth of a child millennia away. A pure, brave soul, he would face trials far beyond any faced by a mortal before him. He saw that the mortal would suffer betrayal from many but would never turn his back on those who needed his help. Such a mortal would understand his role and accept it without question. Still, as a mortal, his power over Time would be severely limited, and to prevent any mishaps due to the power manifesting, he would key it so that it would awaken only when the Hero's need for it would define the future of the world.

Having seen the future and believing it to be the best course of action, Chronus, the Primordial entity of Time, came to a final decision.

His nephew, the Titan Kronos, would never be able to claim control of his domain.  
That power would go to Perseus Jackson and would awaken when all other hope is lost.

-

Several millennia later-

Percy struggled to keep the doors of the elevator, that connected Tartarus to the land of the living, open. Blood was seeping out from the numerous cuts and bruises on his body. The only thing that prevented him from passing out that very moment, was his companion in the Death Elevator. Annabeth.  
He needed to hold on, for the sake of everyone that had helped him get so far. Bob, Damasen, little bob, they had all stayed back. He was sure his friends from the Argo II were on the other side of the Doors, holding the stupid button so that they can bring him and Annabeth back. He had to hold on.

The longest eleven minutes of his life passed by painfully slowly, and his arms started to go numb. Just before the Elevator reached the Doors, a sudden blast rumbled outside, jolting the elevator hard and they both lost their grip on the elevator doors. The doors flew open with a scream, and Annabeth fell flat on the floor, careening dangerously on the edge of the now open doors. In a moment of pure fear and desperation, he pushed Annabeth back into the lift, managing to get her safe. But as he started to slip through the doors, he lost his balance and fell forward into the darkness. His arms flailed to catch onto the elevator somehow, but his bloodied hands could not find any purchase on the floor or the doors, and he fell.

His tired body now freefalling, he started to lose consciousness. Right before his sea green eyes closed, the last thing he saw was Annabeth's face, shouting his name with tears on her shock stricken face, getting further and further away.


	2. Meeting Great Grand Uncle

A/N: I don't own Percy Jackson. I wish I did but I don't. Read and review

PERCY'S POV

Pain. That's the feeling that dominated my mind right now. Immense pain, coming from all over my body. Dammit, wasn't the one good thing about dying meant that you felt no pain again? I lay there, silently fuming and cursing Hades in all kinds of ways. No peace even in the Afterlife.

A voice sounded in the background, but I couldn't comprehend anything. I tried to open my eyes to see the source of that sound, but the pain was too much, and suddenly I passed out.

When I woke next, it felt like a lot of time had passed. The pain had reduced a bit, so it must have been a while. My head was throbbing, whole body felt heavy like it was made of lead and it felt like there were pins embedded into my joints. Hmph, at least it's bearable when compared to some of the other things in life. It's no Gorgon's Blood. That thing was nasty.

It took me a full 5 minutes to stand up. Once I was standing, the events of what happened right before I blacked out struck me like a bulldozer. Annabeth..!!

My mind started running at top speed thinking about where I was, what happened to Annabeth, what happened to the war with Gaia, and what the hell happened to me after I fell out? "Ugh" I winced, holding my head. Dammit, I'm getting a headache.

I put my thoughts aside as my training kicked in, and I took stock of my surroundings. It was dark, and I was standing on a hard, black marble floor. No wonder it didn't feel comfortable lying on it.

I was in some kind of.. room? I couldn't make out how far away the walls were, but it kind of felt like a room. Or a dome. No colour, no decor, just a pitch black room.

'Huh, you have a near death experience or might actually be dead, your body is in immense pain, you are in an unknown place with no clue as to how you got here or how you might leave, and all you can think about is how the room looks?.' Jeez, no wonder Annabeth get's irritated at me when I space out. I blame genetics. Yep, ADHD sucks.

I was brought out of my musings by a voice that sounded like someone clearing their throat. I turned towards the sound and saw a platinum throne that held a man that looked nearly 25 feet tall.

He looked no older than 30, had a long black beard, with silver wings protruding from his back. He had coppery skin and dark golden eyes that radiated with power. He was wearing a jet black 3 piece suit that looked super expensive, 500,000 drachma expensive.

Damn, this guy, whoever he may be, had good taste.

I caught myself again. 'Sure, don't focus on the 25 foot tall man, focus on the suit instead. Gah, where are my priorities.'

Also, How the hades did I not see him before?

I swear it felt like the man just appeared out of nowhere.

He looked at me in silent apprehension, and I felt as though every fibre of my being was being put under a microscope. He was evaluating me, as if to consider weather all of this was worth his time and effort.

'Well I'll wait to hear him out first, no need to ruin my chances by speaking something stupid.' he thought to himself. Wise move, Annabeth would approve.

After 2 more painful minutes of careful scrutiny, before I started to shrink in his gaze, he finally spoke.

"Hello Perseus Jackson. Welcome to my realm." he intoned. His voice was old and yet resonated with power and experience. It was deep and masculine.

Damn, I wish I could sound that good.' Realm, huh? Must be a God then?

But he sure felt different. Heck, even Zeus and his father wouldn't compare to this man's aura. Even the Giants felt weak compared to this. The only time he felt such power was when Gaea spoke to him.

'Someone closer to her power then? Who?'

Well, might as well ask the man himself.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to bring as much politeness to my voice as I could.

"Straight to it then." he spoke in an amused tone. "Very well then. I am Chronos, and I'm..."

I cut him off, shaking my head violently, a tinge of fear entering my voice," No, no you can't have reformed and awoken so soon. It shouldn't be possible. Also your aura is much stronger than Kronos."

"Ugh...another mortal confusing me with that stupid and puny nephew of mine." he muttered angrily and then said, "No I'm not that weak Titan. He is a nephew of mine. I'm Chronos with a C and an H. Do you know who I am?"

I was rummaging through my head to place this new information. 'Chronos? Sound awfully close to Kronos. However he did say that Kronos is his nephew. If Kronos is his nephew then he must be a primordial god which would explain the power that he possesses. So his powers rival that of Gaea?. Which primordial have we not met yet. Nyx, Tartarus, and Gaea we know. Ouranos isn't around anymore and the man did say nephew, not child. Percy mused as he looked at the man again. This time, he registered a few more details.

'He has a sand hour glass floating near him…that scythe on his back. Time, death, a primordial…name sounds like Kronos..could it be more than just the name that confuses people..? Powers maybe…but what…Time?…' And suddenly, it all fit into place.

"You are Chronos, aren't you, the primordial god of time?" I said, bowing my head in respect.

"Well done Perseus." He said in a pompous voice that sounded awfully like Zeus. He then winked and laughed, which caught me off-guard. ' An entity a thousand times stronger than Zeus, and without an attitude? This is unbelievable.'

Silence reigned for a few minutes. Neither of us spoke a word. He looked like he was waiting for me to process the information. Finally, I decided to take things at face value and spoke," Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"I know what you want to ask Perseus.".

"What? How?" I asked.

"You seem to forget that I'm a primordial god Perseus Jackson." He then went on to murmur something that awfully sounded like," He may be strong and brave but is certainly not the brightest."

He then decided to answer my unspoken questions," First things first, you are currently in my realm. You fell out of the Death Elevator and would have ended up back in Tartarus and the fall would have killed you. I brought you to my realm so that you didn't die so you can thank me whenever you feel like it." he said with a smirk.

"Second, you needn't worry about the status of your friends. They are alive and well…kind of safe. Before you ask why they aren't completely safe, let me remind you that they're demigods. They live in constant danger. However, things aren't going well for anyone except Gaia and her sons."

I felt offended that he would think so. Before I could retort back, he lifted his hand and stopped me.

"Let me finish!" he admonished me. "You Percy. No matter what you may think, you all are not strong enough to win this war. If I were to send you back to the time you just came from, this would happen in less than a month from then."

He then snapped his fingers and I saw a scene near the Parthenon in Greece. The ground was charred black, smoke filled the air and people's screams could be heard in the distance. But what shocked me most, was a small field that was filled with bodies. The dead bodies of the gods and demigods, with golden ichor and red blood splayed everywhere. 'This was their final stand.' he realised as a feeling of dread enveloped him. 'We lost everything. Everyone. It was a massacre…'

He continued in a dark tone," As you can see, at your current strength, you are destined to lose. After this, the world will suffer for millennia. Gaia will awaken due to the blood spilt on this field. Once they recover, the Olympians will be banished to Tartarus, and will slowly start to loose their power as the toll from loosing Greece and Olympus both hits them. Humans will be eradicated from the Earth, with extreme and swift prejudice. Gaia will then give all the nature beings dwelling on her surface a choice, kneel to her and her Giant spawn and serve them, or suffer her wrath as she overturns everything to begin anew. The Fates will become powerless, their threads meaningless without the humans and demigods, and will eventually waste away. Gaia and her spawn will rule unchallenged. The world as you know it Perseus, will disappear forever."

To say I was shocked would be a gross understatement. It shook me to my very core. I looked at the scene again and could not tear my eyes away from the field full of bodies. How could this happen?..

I then turned to Chronus. "Surely there has to be another way? Why show me all of this when I couldn't avoid it? Was it all useless, all the training, defeating Kronos, loosing Annabeth, freeing death and uniting the camps, getting that blasted statue and surviving Tartarus, all of it was for naught?! After all of that, we will still lose?!!" my voice slowly rising, desperation and fear slowly turning into frustration and rage. I was trembling with rage, my aura reacting to it as strained to lash out.

He just looked at me with somber eyes, not saying anything but letting me vent. I kept pacing back in forth, fuming and hurling obscenities, unable to stand still even though my body hurt. My mind was reeling from what I'd just seen and heard.

After about 10 minutes, he held up his hand and I finally stopped my tirade.

"Perseus, I understand what you are feeling right now, but listen to me, and listen well." he intoned, and I turned my full focus onto him, still fuming. His next words shocked me.

"What if I told you that you could prevent this from happening?

What if I told you that, not only this war, but you could also prevent the losses you had in the last war?

What would you be willing to do for that chance?"

I stilled. My heart threatened to explode. I felt hope. An insane rush of hope flooded me, followed by a steely determination.

"Anything. I will do anything" I spoke, my resolve clear in my voice. Heck, I'd jump into Tartarus and strangle the Pit if it would work.

He smiled finally, pleased to hear my answer and the resolve behind it.

"Very well then. Here is what I propose." he began, and I stood still, my entire focus on him. " I will give you eleven years, till the time you turn 18, to prepare for this war." he finished cryptically.

I blinked, confused. My emotions had just been put through a wringer and I failed to see why or how that would work.

I couldn't understand how I would turn 18 in 11 years as I knew I would be 18 before this summer ended. Or not even that. I would be dead apparently. Did he just joke with me?

I decided to voice my concern," Uhhh...I'm currently 17 and will turn 18 in August so..."

He just sat there looking bemused at what I said and cut me off by saying," Let me explain.", I went silent and he continued, "You see Perseus, in my realm, time doesn't pass. As such, you are currently not subjected to time. This realm exists everywhere and in every moment. You are both in time, and yet, outside of time. In more mortal terms, this would be something akin to what they call, 'Limbo'."

I kept staring at him silently, waiting for him to continue.

He smiled at my patience and rewarded me with the answer, "Tell me, If I could create an entire dimension of this kind with my powers, they would definitely allow me to send you back to when you were 7 year old boy, yes? That would give you 11 years, would it not?"

Oh…Realisation hit me in straight in the face. Of course he could, he's the primordial entity that rules all of time. He could send me back. It makes perfect sense.

"Ok but why are u sending me so far back in time? Didn't the Giant War begin just 2 years ago?"

"Perseus, how many lives were lost during the Titan war? How many mistakes have happened over the years that, if prevented, would give you a much better chance at winning today? " he spoke.

"Think young one, how could you benefit from having all this knowledge and experience at the age of 7 itself" he continued in a suggestive tone that asked me to think more deeply.

And I did. And I realised that it would be nothing short of priceless.

"Well if I'm going back when I'm 7 then I could go to camp half blood and start my training early." I voiced out my thoughts to him.

"That's the first smart thing you've said in all the time you've been here. Maybe there is still hope for you." he said with a smile, switching to a more lighter tone.

"Start training your powers as well.

"Reach camp before the third week of June begins Perseus. If you do, then you can prevent the death of your friend Thalia. The Fates will be mad at you for turning around things from there itself, but it's worth the risk, and they cannot do anything to you, as you are their most important thread of yarn. Your thread connects to everyone elses." he continued, giving me the hint that he approved of my idea of saving Thalia, thus changing the previous Great Prophecy.

"Now, we come to an important point, an addition to your skills. I will be granting you an extra set of powers." he spoke, and I looked at him in shock. Can Primordials bless demigods in such a way?

He continued, ignoring my look of shock "You will learn of these powers soon. They will unlock after you reach camp, and make you very powerful, more so than any other demigod to have lived before you." again, I was baffled.

"However, I must warn you Perseus. These powers, though extremely strong, will be difficult to control. You will need to exercise caution when using them, as they are my blessings, and overusing them might consume you. They will become second nature with time, just as your powers over water did, so do not worry. Practice well and with due caution, and you will have no trouble with them." he said. I felt a little apprehensive at first, but was relieved to hear that it would become as comfortable as using my powers over water as time passes.

" Lastly", he continued, "You can change a few things that happened in your years at camp but remember not to change too much, or the Gods will realise that I'm still alive and haven't faded like the world believes. More importantly, my existence must remain a secret for when Gaia comes around. If she realises I am aiding you as such, the war will become far more dangerous than you know it to be now." I shuddered at the thought of that, the image of the bloodied field in Greece still in my mind.

"Do not worry, for you will still have time before she comes around knocking. If you wish to speak to me, call out my name and I may grace you with a visit." He said with a smirk, trying to defuse the tension from his last statement.

"Good Luck my child. Train well and become strong Perseus Jackson, and you may save the world yet." He added, before finally turning serious and saying, " Remember, there will be no third chance for this. Bending the Ancient Laws to such an extent, especially by me, will not bode well for the world"

With a final smile, he waved his hand and my pain vanished, my body feeling not recovered but…different, as though it had been turned back in time to when I was uninjured and at my peak. 'Amazing..' I thought and returned a warm smile to him.

He then winked, and snapped his fingers and I felt myself loosing consciousness.

PERCY POV

I woke up with my memories of the previous day being very fuzzy. I opened my eyes and noticed that I was in a room who's walls were covered with blue wallpaper and on the bedside table was a picture of me and my mum in Montauk.

I looked ahead to see the calendar on the wall and it said - 13 June 2000. '…Well shit, it wasn't a dream after all….'

I felt hopeful of my chances, and saw there was time to spare, so I went back to sleep. Just then, an errent thought passed my mind. 'Now that I'm back, I'll have to do it all again won't I..hmm…..'

GODDAMMIT ALL!!!


	3. Going to Camp (Again)

THIRD PERSON POV

After realising that this wasn't a joke and the he hadn't been dreaming, Percy got up and went to move off the bed…and fell down on his face. "Ouch, the heck was that.." he grumbled in a low voice. Holding his nose as he winced in pain, he righted himself on the floor and sat at the foot of his bed. 'Oh' he realised, 'I'm not 18 anymore, my body shrunk to a 7 year old me's. No wonder I misjudged my height and slipped.' With a grunt, he pushed himself off the floor and made towards the bathroom. Easing open the tap, he stared at the small flow of water in front of him. 'I suppose I do know about them, I should be able to use them even now right?' Thinking this, he used his powers to control the flow of water. The water obeyed, though a little slowly than he was used to. It bent and made sharp curve upwards and into his mouth. He realised that his powers weren't as strong as they had been before. This irked him, and struck him as very weird. If he was to become stronger than he was before why were his powers weaker?

Wanting an answer for this, he called out in a soft voice "Chronos".

(Realm of Chronos)

CHRONOS' POV

After sending Perseus back in time to his seven year old self and making sure he retained his memories and his experiences, I was looking forward to a day of relaxation and then watching over my champion on his trip to camp. There was still a few drops of sand to fall before that came to pass, the hourglass knows best after all.

However this was not to be as in the middle of my relaxation,while I was watching my favourite television show, I felt Perseus calling out to me. Grumbling under my breath, I paused the television and snapped my fingers to summon Perseus to me.

He showed up in his small 7 year old body. Still in his nightclothes. Calling out to the Primordial of Time in his nightclothes. Gah, The gall of this little Hero !!

I asked,"What is it Jackson? Barely gone ten minutes and you already have a problem?"

Perseus replied saying,"Uhh..ya actually. I realised my power over water is weaker than before I was sent back in time. My control and power over it is lesser now."

I realised that Perseus was seriously not the sharpest arrow in the quiver. How could he not realise that his 7 year old self was obviously not as strong as his 18 year old self and would definitely have lesser power till he grew into his powers slowly and with more practice?

Clearly frustrated, I said," Jackson, do you think a 7 year old boy would have the same amount of power and control as an 18 year old? Obviously not. Your body will grow into your powers and your control over your powers will magnify with practice. Now do you have any other issues that need addressing in the literal 12 minutes you have been gone?"

"No, I think that's all." he replied.

"Good"

I snapped my fingers and he was sent back to Earth. I let out a long breath and turned back to the television. Nothing was stopping me from binge watching this season of the show. Mortals truly have a divine sense of dramatics and theatre. This is one thing he cannot afford to lose due to his sister's antics.

(Back in New York)

PERCY'S POV

I landed with a thud, straight on my ass. Well, someone is grumpy this morning. Probably hasn't had his cup of Joe yet. Wait, Gods drink nectar, do Primordials as well. Maybe they have their own version of nectar and ambrosia. Wonder what that would taste.

'Could be awesome..or could probably burn even a demigod inside out.' Ah well... None of my business. Lot's to do today. Get ready, plan for camp, save a betraying idiot, his best friend, his girlfriend and the right hand of Artemis''s hunters….well in the future tense anyways.

Time to get on with the day. Haven't met mum yet. Wait... I haven't met mum in quite some time. Should I tell here about what has happened and about the stuff with Chronos? Or should we keep it on a 'need-to-know' basis. Hmm, choices choices.

Well I have to reach camp within 3 days so I think she needs to know. Now the question is how should I broach the topic? Thinking it over for a few minutes I decided to throw the plans out the window and just wing it. It's mom, she'll be fine with it.

THIRD PERSONS POV

After getting dressed, Percy walked out of his room and was instantly hit with the most amazing smell in the world. He made a beeline to the kitchen, and as he entered he saw a batch of freshly baked blue chocolate chip cookies. Sally was just taking them out of the oven. Ahh, heavenly goodness. The only thing that Ambrosia cannot match. Mother's truly are divine.

His sea green eyes lit up with a gleam and he was sporting his crooked grin when he walked into the kitchen.

His mother was just setting the plates when he announced his presence.

"Good morning mum"

"Oh, Good morning Percy! Slept well?"

"Yes, of course. Mum I need to ask you something."

"Sure, what is it Percy?"

"Well you see I went into the washroom today feeling a little different. Like, the water empowered me. I felt something in my gut and on instinct, I reached and out and tried to bend the water to my will. It did. Mom I can control water." He said shrugging nonchalantly.

"Yes I know Percy...wait what?!!"

"So yeah, I can control water now. Also I know my dad isn't lost at sea. Funnily enough he's the god of the sea. How he'd be lost is beyond me. The Olympians would laugh their socks off if they heard that joke ever."

Sally was shocked still. Her eyes widened to the size of saucers as she tried to mumble out a response. "P-Percy how do you know all of this? Wha-Who told you? Did your father visit you in your dreams?"

"Actually mum, its a little bit more complicated that that. You see, I'm from the future." he said with an amused grin.

Sally was befuddled. Of all things she was expecting would happen when this moment came, when Percy realised who he is, this was not ever on the list.

"I'll explain mum, its a little bit of a long story with a lot of punches and such, so lets just sit down first."

After nodding, she took a seat hesitantly and he came and sat in the one next to her. He then went on to explain everything about himself, his original timeline, how he came to realise who he was, going to camp, the Bolt being stolen, and all the following summers that led to the slow but sure rising of the Titans. He told her about the battle around the Empire State Building, pretty much at the foot of Mt. Olympus. He then told her about how the prophecy was completed, and how a new one was given by the Oracle. How he and his friends united the two camps, and how they fought gruesome battles against the Giants and their mother, Gaea. He skimmed the story of their journey through Tartarus, as he wasn't sure his mother needed to hear everything, and finally about his meeting with Chronos, and what had come to be. Finally, he told her what the plan was, and how he's going to change things around, one thing at a time.

By the time he finished, Sally was tear-faced and stricken with grief. Her son, her sweet little boy, had a Fate so much more cruel than all the heros before him. She felt guilt over what he had to endure, or what he will have to endure all over again.

He sensed her needing a moment so he just quietly sat next to her and put his arm around hers. She took everything in stride though, and absorbed all what he said as she slowly held onto him in a way only a mother can. For the first time in a long, long while, Percy felt protected and safe in his mother's arms. Nothing could touch him here.

After a while, his mum finally cleared her throat and spoke" So basically, you want me to take you to this camp half-blood before the 17th?"

"Yes."

"Ok...so where is this camp?"

"Oh ofcourse, it's in long island and I know the route to it."

"Alright. Well, I'm sorry Percy, for how things have been. Or will be. I..I have a few things for you." She then removed a silver bracelet from her wrist. It was a very simple design, but with a soft polish to the silver that gleamed. In the centre was a small, sea green gem that seemed like it had waves churning inside. It was beautiful.

"What is this mum?" he asked. She had never given this to him before.

"Tap the jewel in the center." she said simply.

Curious about this new bracelet, he did what his mum said and tapped the jewel. Suddenly, with a soft green glow, a 3 foot sword made of celestial bronze appeared in his hands. On the handle written in Greek was 'Anakulosmos'. Riptide!! He had Riptide in his bracelet?! What?!!!

"Mum how did you get Riptide?! I thought it was with Chiron!! And wait, why is it in this bracelet, wasn't it disguised as a pen?"

Sally simply shook her head as she replied "Percy that bracelet isn't just a sword. It was made by the cyclopes who made your father's trident, as a gift to him for letting them use his underwater forges. It is enchanted to transform into any weapon you want it to, and it can never be stolen off your wrist. I suppose, you must have really wanted to see Riptide again and were thinking about it when you touched the gem and so, here we are."

Well damn, Percy was floored. "This is awesome mum. Can it change into a magical weapon or multiple weapons at the same time?" If that was possible, this would have untold potential. He could see it helping change the tide in battles so quickly.

"Well I don't know. Why don't you try it out?" she said with a smile.

About 15 minutes of trial and error later, Percy came to the conclusion that it could change into a total of 3 weapons and/or Armor made of any material other than the hide of a Nemean lion or a godly weapon. Any other magical weapon was fair game for the bracelet. Not completely broken, but this was still OP as hell. A sword, a full armor set and finally a Trident that resembled his dads. Oh yeah, he could make this work no problems.

He smiled at his mother and suddenly realised something. A chilling wave passed through him as tentatively, he asked her. "Mum, I know you probably can't answer this for me but, do you have any idea why you wouldn't give me this weapon the last time around?"

Sally contemplated on that and after a pause, she had a pained smile on her face as she said, "I am not sure Percy, but…seeing as how things turned out with Gabe and us in the..future, or past I suppose, there might have been a time when he could have taken it and sold it off for the money. Seeing how he is now with his Poker buddies and his drinking habits, I wouldn't put it past him."

Percy fumed with rage. So much Gabe had cost him and his mother. That good for nothing piece of human garbage was done being in the Jackson Residence. He needed to go.

He told his mom that now that he's off to camp, she doesn't need to put up with him anymore. Sally was smiling and was happy to hear it. She vowed to get rid of the dirtbag once she came back after dropping Percy to camp. She'd be smart about it and bring the cops along with her when she came to send him packing. No taking any chances.

Silent anger turned into a promise of revenge, and Percy calmed down. He'd have his payback with Gabe later, for now it was enough that he wasn't going to be here to cause any nuisance.

Finally Percy let it go, and he felt positively euphoric with that bracelet on his hand. This was going to be awesome. Training will be so much more fun. With that they sat down to eat a heavy and filling lunch, with he cookies serving as delicious dessert. When he told Sally about Nectar tasting like her homemade cookies, she was beaming with pride and promised to whip him up some more cookies to take to camp with him.

He was happy throughout the day and even Smelly Gabe and his poker buddies couldn't lower his spirits. That garbage would be out of their life soon enough, and Percy was going to camp tomorrow. Yep, things were looking up in the Jackson household. He spent the day using his new weapon and testing multiple strikes and blows with it. The sword was perfectly balanced, just like Riptide. He'd would master it again in no time. The armour fitted him snugly and he realised that it might continue adjusting as he grew up. That could be priceless.

The Trident was still untested, and though he was extremely tempted to try it out, he let it go for now. Though not nearly as powerful as Poseidon's, the Trident form of his bracelet still emanated power, and it was felt very much like the feeling he had felt when he sat on Poseidon's seat on Olympus. The power of the Seas pulsed from it and into him. He could feel them in him, as though the Trident resonated with his powers, amplifying them and begging for him to let it loose. He had the same feeling again. Why must the Seas be bound to anyone?

He'd need training with it, specialised training that not many could offer. Something to discuss with Chiron, or maybe even Poseidon himself once he get's to his cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Till then, Trident form stays hidden.

With the day quickly coming to an end, Percy decided it was time to call it a day. He had a lot of things to do tomorrow. He needed all the rest he can get.

He slept off with a smile on his face.

He'd be seeing Annabeth tomorrow. Finally…

The next morning

He woke up with a jolt. He was fully refreshed, it was rare for demigods to have visionless sleeps. 'Benefits of still not being claimed, or even 12 maybe. hehe.

He glanced at the clock and it was still around 7 am. He decided to get ready and mentally prepare and psyche himself up for today's events. He was going to make some big splashes today that are going to piss off many heads up on Olympus. And maybe the three stooges. That excited him a lot, though he felt weird that he got a kick from pissing off three old hags. 'Man, life is weird for demigods.' he thought with a exasperated look.

The day couldn't come quickly enough for Percy. He was like a 5 year old child on a sugar rush. His mother had never seen Percy this excited. She helped him pack up his bags, and then gave him a big box filled with cookies, which earned her a big hug.

By 10 am, Percy was trembling with excitement. He was sitting in Gabe's car and was ready to leave for camp. He wanted to see his friends again.

It was nearly 4 hours later that Percy and his mother reached Half Blood hill. He could smell the sweet smell of strawberries wafting in from the fields beyond the hill.

'Ahh, home sweet home.' I've missed this so much, at this point I wouldn't mind hugging Mr.D if I saw him now.' Then he frowned and thought, maybe he won't do that. Definitely don't want to spend the evening turned into a dolphin.

He looked towards camp and saw everything was just as he remembered it, pre-Titan war. Only the 12 houses, and the Big House. So many things left to change.

The other difference Percy could see was the absence of the pine tree that Thalia had been converted into.

This brought him to a very disturbing thought. Was there no magical protection on the borders of camp to keep monsters out before Thalia's tree?

If not, the how did camp survive without being overrun by monsters every night?

He shook his head as if to make the negative thoughts tumble out.

They wouldn't just leave the kids of the gods in a camp that's meant to keep them safe open to any attacks. Yep, there must be more protections in place.

He decided that asking Chiron would be the logical solution.

Turning to Sally, Percy hugged her and waved a final goodbye to her, and walked into what felt like a curtain of cool and calm compared to the heat and bustle of a summer New York. Stepping into the camp he had just one thought on my mind-

It feels great to be back. For now, let's go make some splashes. Hehe.


End file.
